


Home Is Wherever I'm With You: Paris and Seba

by roxypony



Series: Home Is Wherever I'm With You [3]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxypony/pseuds/roxypony
Summary: A couple hundred years before the events of Call It What You Want, Paris and Seba sit together and catch up on life.
Relationships: Paris Skyle/Seba Nile
Series: Home Is Wherever I'm With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794823
Kudos: 4





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You: Paris and Seba

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a lil tiny thing I wrote earlier today. I'm sorry this is shorter than the other ones and doesn't really have any plot to speak of. It's just a little snippet of conversation between our two favourite old lovers to tide you over til the next chapter of Call It What You Want. 
> 
> Flashback 4: Paris & Seba

It had been a long few years for Paris. Since he'd started living full-time in Vampire Mountain his encounters with Seba had been few and far between. Seba spent the vast majority of his time out in the world on grand adventures. But Vampire Mountain was home, so he never could stay away for very long. Besides, Paris was there.

On this occasion, it had been a full decade since the two of them had last found themselves alone together. So as the rest of the mountain slept, they snuck a few bottles of wine from the store rooms and slipped down to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl.

"And how are the children?" Seba asked with a cheeky smile. Paris rolled his eyes, but Seba was amused at he fact that he did not correct his terminology.

"Thriving. I can hardly keep up with them." Paris replied with a grin.

"I still think you are stark raving mad to take on two apprentices at once with everything else you have on your plate." Seba replied thoughtfully after taking another sip of ale.

"It was never my intention to end up with two." Paris shrugged unconcernedly. "I wasn't even looking for one. I just found Mika, and within the same year Arrow found both of us. It was the will of the gods, I suppose. And who are we to argue with them?"

"Well, you seem quite content with your unexpected additions. I am happy for you." Said Seba, gently reaching out to place his hand on Paris's forearm. "Your patience is truly legendary. I do not know how you find time to carry out your Princely duties while mentoring not one but two extremely youthful vampires."

"Despite all appearances, they are both adults." Paris chuckled.

Seba narrowed his eyes.

"Could have fooled me. If you told me at age sixteen you could make me invincible and near-immortal simply by exchanging a bit of blood, I would have lied about my age too."

"Arrow is incapable of telling a convincing lie." Paris replied earnestly. "As for Mika... well, your theory is certainly plausible, I'll admit."

The two silver-haired vampires chuckled for a moment.

"He is wise beyond his years, though." Paris added gently. "It's buried under all that youthful swagger but if the situation demands it, he can be shockingly mature. And regardless of how old they were - or possibly weren't - when I blooded them, they surely are adults by now."

"And how are they adjusting to life in the mountain?"

"They've settled in quite well. Mika looked like he arrived at home the second he walked into the Hall of Princes. That boy will be sitting up there next to me someday. I'd bet my life on it. He is a force of nature - his combat skills are well above average but his mind is what really impresses me. The gods were generous when they built him; you don't often find such brawn and brain in the same vampire."

Seba felt his heart warm as he noted the sudden fondness that appeared in Paris's eyes.

"And Arrow?"

Paris grinned ruefully.

"That one is a wild card. He is already an absolutely fearsome warrior. He's got the raw talent to achieve whatever he desires, but first he needs the discipline to match. Time will tell. At first he was reluctant to come reside in the mountain, he prefers wide-open spaces and fresh air. But he loves spending time in the gaming halls, so I think for now he is content."

"Are you going to steer them down the path to Generalship?" Seba inquired curiously. Paris quickly shook his head.

"I shan't steer them anywhere. Because of my position in the clan, it would detract from their honour if it appeared I gave them any sort of assistance. If that is something they want, they'll have to earn it entirely on their own. But they understand that."

"And do you think they have what it takes to get there?"

Paris smiled wistfully.

"Arrow is such a powerful fighter, you know how the clan adores that. He would have to go out of his way NOT to be nominated for General someday. But he takes life day by day; so far he doesn't seem too concerned with the future. All I know is that he is remarkably courageous and deeply loyal. He is a good man and that's all that matters to me."

"If he becomes half the vampire you are, he will be a great asset to the clan." Said Seba. "And what about Mika?"

"Mika wants it all, and he wants it yesterday." Paris replied with a deep chuckle. "He'll go the distance and he won't need an ounce of help from me."

"And which one is your favourite?" Seba asked cheekily. Paris swatted him playfully upside the head. "Oh, come off it. All parents have a favourite! Any who say otherwise are delusional."

"Fine. Today it was Mika because Arrow was being daft. But last week it was Arrow because Mika was being a moody prick. Is that honest enough for you?" Paris admitted with a smirk.

"You really love those two hooligans." Said Seba with a soft smile. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I have referred to them as your children and you as their parent and you have not scolded me for it."

"I've told you before I always wished I could have a family." Paris replied, shooting a poignant look at his friend. "I know it's not the vampire way. I never thought it would be possible, but destiny has brought me closer to it than I expected. I know they are not my children, but sometimes I think... what's the harm in pretending?" Paris gazed wistfully into the cool, clear water for a moment but then began to blush as he regretted his words. "Sorry, that was a silly thing to say. Perhaps this should be my last serving of wine for the evening."

But Seba continued to smile and squeezed Paris's hand cautiously.

"I do not think it is silly at all. There is great strength in softness. That is something we vampires are prone to overlooking. But your ability to recognize it is one of your many traits I find endearing." Said Seba lightly. Paris leaned over to rest his head on Seba's shoulder.

"And here I thought you just liked me for my irresistible physical allure." Paris sighed with a wayward grin.

"Luckily, you are far more than just another pretty face." Seba retorted with a sharp laugh. Then for several moments they simply sat in the cool, shallow water and silently cherished each other's presence.

"You know, in my heart you are part of my family as well." Paris added softly after a while.

"If you are insinuating your would-be sons are in need of a mother figure, I am afraid I am not a nurturer." Seba laughed amicably. "But Lucilla is single - her mating contract to Arnim just expired last month."

Paris frowned deeply.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. It's always been you, Seba. And it always will be you. I can't stomach the thought of taking a mate that isn't you."

"I was simply teasing, my dear." Seba replied gently.

"You're very bad at it." Paris commented reproachfully.

Seba slipped his arm around Paris's shoulder and sighed sadly.

"When the world has sorted itself out, I will be right here waiting patiently." Said Seba gravely. "Who else besides me would put up with you anyway?"

Paris rolled his eyes again but laughed despite himself. He sat up just enough to plant a quick kiss on Seba's cheek.

"You're impossible. Pass me that bottle of wine."

Seba obliged, but before passing the bottle over he deftly uncorked it and took a hearty swig while glancing mischievously at Paris out of the corner of his eye.

"Yet you love me, impossibilities and all." He smirked as he handed Paris the bottle. Paris took a long drink as well. When he'd had his fill, he returned his head to its previous location of Seba's strong shoulder.

"I do. I fear you may never know how much." He sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the wine rush to his brain. Seba wrapped his arms around Paris and pulled him in even closer.

"Oh, trust me. I know."


End file.
